Mytheon Wiki
Collect The Stones, Challenge The Gods, Become A Legend! The Story For too long, the gods have dominated the affairs of man. Zeus and his pantheon of Greek deities have ruled the Mediterranean, While Ra and his legion of Egyptian lords have held sway over the deserts of antiquity. Powerless, mankind has been at the mercy of their fickle ambitions since the dawn of history. Yet even the gods answer to a higher authority: the sisters of Fate. Silently watching the affairs of the cosmos with unknowable wisdom, these three Fates have intervened and declared an end to the reign of the gods. Mortals must now be given a chance to prove themselves worthy of self-rule A Tournament But such reward will not come easy. The gods will not surrender their throne without a fight. By decree of the Fates, a tournament has been set in motion between the divine pantheons and the champions of mankind. Open to mortals of every age, race and creed the tournament is a chance for humanity to prove its mettle in combat and triumph over the very gods who would extinguish all hopes of freedom. Instances Echidna's Swamp (level 1-5) Temple of Athena (level 5-8) War Forge (level 8-12) Odysseus' Passage (level 10-14) Stygian Abyss (level 12-16) Colchis (level 14-18) Artemis' Grove (level 16-20) Spartan Battlegrounds (level 20-25) Isle of Oblivion (level 23-26) Tartarus (level 24-28) Shattered Isle (level 26-30) Dominion of Hades (level 28-30) Temple of War (level 30) Mt. Olympus (level 30) The Classes Eidolon Hailing from the sands of Egypt, the spiritually-oriented Eidolon class believes in a balance between companions, structures and spells. Many of their companion stones possess unique abilities instead of damage, with an Eidolon's spells healing or enhancing their creatures. This class sacrifices power for balance – many of the Eidolon's stones gain effectiveness only when used in combination with other stones and can wear down even the toughest foe with unmatched fury. This means a careful strategy must be employed when selecting stones to bring into battle, especially when an Eidolon plans on fighting solo. By supplementing their battle stones with a complement of heavy-hitting cross-class companions and spells, an Eidolon can gain the necessary edge to reign supreme in any skirmish. Elementalist The Elementalist class balances power with subtlety, possessing the ability to wield the fundamental building blocks of the universe. With the largest selection of spell stones, they can command the destructive forces of Air, Earth, Fire and Water to lay waste to the battlefield. The elements of nature also hide many tricks, allowing combinations of spells to punish those who get in an Elementalist's way. However, the lack of companion stones means that an Elementalist must keep their distance from an enemy lest they be overrun. The constant stream of spells they're capable of casting in combat also means their mana is depleted rapidly, forcing them to cast intelligently or not cast at all. By supplementing their selection of battle stones with cross-class companions or potions, an Elementalist can pick and choose the ideal moment to cast with great effect. Warcaster Warcasters descend from the ancient warriors of Greece. They believe strength lies in the armies you command. Warcasters excel in using their minions in tactical skirmishes and have the largest selection of companion stones of all the classes, many with unique talents and abilities. By their nature, Warcasters also take the most advantage of companion-based combos – a Warcaster with a full contingent of companions on the battlefield is a formidable opponent. However, when teaming with an Elementalist, Warcasters dread the wanton destruction their ally's area-effect spells can wreak, potentially wiping out the Warcaster's own army in one burst. Warcasters also have the least amount of healing potential, and must supplement their selection of battle stones with cross-class healing stones or potions if they want long-term survival. The Stones Strategy is paramount. the only path to victory lies in mastering the Stones. These magical relics are weapons forged by the Fates themselves. The Stones bestow on their caster the power to summon mythological creatures from legends past and unleash dazzling spells on an opponent. Charged by a rare element known as 'Mytheon', this alchemic ingredient allows anyone - young or old, man or woman - to harness the underlying forces of the cosmos and channel them into the Stones. A mortal's very survival depends on it, lest they meet their demise at the hands of a deadly bestiary arrayed against them. For the gods rarely play fair - they have stolen secrets of forging Stones and now they too possess the secrets of summoning. Challenge Fate An epic clash looms in this contest of the Stones. The destiny of the world lies in the balance. Will a hero rise to the challenge, mastering the trials and tribulation to free humanity? Or will the gods repel the challengers and maintain their iron grip across Earth? Websites * Official Mytheon Website * Official Mytheon Forums * Mytheon Developer Forums * Mytheon Sector * Mytheon @ Twitter * Mytheon @ Facebook * Mytheon @ MySpace * Mytheon @ YouTube Category:Browse